


Binary

by planet_plantagenet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Gender Issues, Nonbinary Character, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), wow i'm such a nerd i wrote a homestuck fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planet_plantagenet/pseuds/planet_plantagenet
Summary: Sollux goes to Kanaya with his gender problems.





	Binary

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling  carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TA: kk ii am haviing a fuckiing exii2tentiial crii2ii2.  
TA: would you liike two help me wiith iit?  
CG: NO.  
TA: alriight fiine.  
TA: you are ju2t a fanta2tiic be2t friiend.  


twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling  carcinoGeneticist [CG]

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling  grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

TA: hey kanaya  
TA: ii have a problem.  
TA: ii am kiind of freakiing out about iit riight now.  
GA: Oh Hello Sollux  
GA: We Havent Talked In A While  
TA: eheheh yeah ii know, but you 2eemed liike the only one who would maybe under2tand.  
TA: ii would talk two aradiia but 2iince 2he ha2 become a gho2t, 2he ha2 been a liittle diifferent.  
TA: ii am not 2ure iif 2he would get iit iif you know what ii mean.  
GA: I Know What You Mean  
GA: What Is Your Problem  
TA: well iit ha2 two do wiith gender.  
TA: iif ii remember correctly you are iintere2ted iin that 2ort of 2tuff.  
TA: and you are the only per2on ii recall who ha2 mentiioned que2tiioniing your gender or 2exual iidentiity.  
GA: Ah Yes  
GA: That Was When I Decided That I Was Exclusively Attracted To Women Wasnt It  
TA: yeah.  
TA: do you by any chance know anythiing about gender iidentiity?  
GA: I Have Personal Experience With The Topic In That I Have A Gender  
GA: But I Feel Like You Are Implying A Different Kind Of Knowledge  
GA: Perhaps It Would Help If You Explained Your Problem Rather Than Asking Me In This Vague Fashion  
GA: Are You Stalling  
TA: ...maybe.  
TA: wow, thii2 feel2 2o fuckiing 2tupiid now that ii thiink about iit properly.  
GA: Im Sure It Isnt  
TA: you know how ii am very fiixated on my whole dualiity theme.  
TA: iit ii2 not really 2omethiing ii can help beiing 2o ob2e22ed wiith, and iit ii2 hard two explaiin why.  
TA: 2o everythiing iin my head ii2 biinary.  
GA: I Think You Are Stalling Again  
TA: no thii2 ii2 iimportant.  
TA: 2ee, there are concept2 liike gender that 2eem very rea2onable two me becau2e they are 2o black and whiite.  
TA: you are eiither a giirl, or a boy.  
GA: That Isnt Actually How It Works  
TA: ye2 ii know that!  
TA: and ii keep tryiing two tell my2elf that, but iit ii2 hard two 2tray from the allure of the biinary.  
GA: Do You Want Me To Explain Non Binary Genders To You In Greater Detail  
TA: no!!  
TA: ii  
TA: ju2t want 2ome adviice  
TA: about  
TA: iif ii thiink that maybe  
TA: ii miight be nonbiinary  
TA: what ii would do about iit.  
GA: Oh  
GA: I Did Not Realize That Is What You Were Implying  
TA: well the cat ii2 out of the fuckiing bag now.  
GA: How Did You Come To This Conclusion About Your Gender Identity  
TA: ii gue22 ii wa2 ju2t thiinkiing.  
TA: about what my liife would be liike iif ii were female.  
TA: not 2ure why.  
TA: and deciided that beiing female wa2 not really 2omethiing that appealed two me.  
TA: and though ii wa2 faiirly comfortable wiith beiing male, that iidentiity wa2 2omethiing that ii wa2 forced two accept due two my biiology and 2ociietal expectatiion2 and all that 2hiit.  
TA: ii remembered heariing about troll2 wiithout gender2 and thiinkiing about how niice that would be.  
TA: and maybe for a briief 2econd ii thought that 2ort of iidentiity wa2 potentiially attaiinable.  
TA: but then ii remembered my whole biinary thiing and all my dream2 came cra2hiing down.  
TA: and then ii had a whole exii2tentiial crii2ii2 liike the 2orry fuck ii am.  
TA: and kk wouldn’t help 2o ii came two you.  
GA: Wow  
GA: Thank You For Feeling Comfortable Enough To Tell Me About This Sollux  
GA: We Are Not Even Close Friends So Your Trust Is Flattering  
TA: eheheh well iit wa2 really ju2t a matter of choo2iing 2omeone who ii2 mature, and al2o wouldn’t make fun of me or 2omethiing.  
TA: but do you have any adviice?  
GA: I Think You Certainly Need To Give This More Thought  
GA: Im Not An Expert But It Seems Like Its Likely That You Are Non Binary  
GA: If Youre Not Male Then What Gender Do You Feel Like  
TA: do ii 2ound liike ii fuckiing know the an2wer two that que2tiion.  
TA: but iin all 2eriiou2ne22, ii do 2tiill feel male.  
TA: part of me, that ii2.  
TA: the other part feel2 genderle22.  
TA: probably 2ome more biifurcatiion 2hiit.  
GA: That Makes Sense  
GA: In Some Circles An Identity Like That Might Be Referred To As Bigender  
GA: Having Two Distinct Genders At Once  
TA: waiit liike bii-gender?  
TA: holy 2hiit.  
TA: that’2 iit. oh my fuckiing god.  
TA: that ii2 2o fuckiing iironiic. ii have two gender2.  
TA: iit fiit2 iin wiith my whole biinary theme wiithout haviing two conform two actual biinary gender.  
TA: that ii2 iincrediible.  
TA: ii haven’t felt thii2 reliieved iin a long tiime.  
TA: thank you kanaya.  
GA: Glad I Was Able To Help

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling  twinArmageddons [TA]

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling  twinArmageddons [TA]

CG: DID YOU FIGURE OUT YOUR CRISIS?  
TA: ye2 ii diid, no thank2 two you.

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling  carcinoGeneticist [CG]

**Author's Note:**

> hell yeah i finally got it formatted correctly


End file.
